saintseiyafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Saga
Saga (oryg. Gemini no Saga) - jeden z bohaterów Rycerzy Zodiaku. Jest Złotym Rycerzem Bliźniąt, posiadającym dwie strony - dobrą i złą. Jest również bratem bliźniakiem Kanona. Jest jednym z dwóch Wielkich Mistrzów ukazanych w anime. Saga był głównym przeciwnikiem Rycerzy z Brązu w serii Sanktuarium. Jest jednym z najsilniejszych i najmądrzejszych bohaterów anime. Przed ostateczną walką z Rycerzem Pegaza Seiyą był pokazywany jako tajemnicza postać z zakrytą twarzą. Dane Ogólne * Wiek: 28 lat * Wzrost: 188 cm * Data urodzin: 30 Maja * Grupa krwi: AB * Miejsce narodzin: Ateny, Grecja * Miejsce treningu: Sanktuarium, Grecja Ataki * Another Dimension - Inny Wymiar: Saga używał tego ataku, aby zakrzywić czasoprzestrzeń w celu otworzenia innego wymiaru i uwięzienia tam przeciwnika. Pierwszy raz ten atak został użyty przez Złotą Zbroję Bliźniąt, która była kontrolowana przez niego samego, aby bronić Dom Bliźniąt w czasie ataku Brązowych Rycerzy na Sanktuarium. Atak został użyty na Shunie i Hyodze. Shun się wtedy uratował, z kolei Hyoga został wysłany do Domu Wagi, gdzie czekał na niego Camus. * Galaxian Explosion - Galaktyczna Eksplozja ''': Najpotężniejszy atak Sagi i najbardziej niszczycielski ze wszystkich ukazanych ataków w "Rycerzach Zodiaku". Moc tego ataku w pełnej okazałości miała być równie silna jak wybuch gwiazdy lub systemu planet, co było zawsze ukazane jako tło, gdy Saga stosował ten atak.thumb|right|300px|Wzrok osoby będącej pod działaniem Demonicznej Pięści Cesarza (w tym wypadku Aiolia) * '''Genrōmaōken - Demoniczna Pięść Cesarza (znane też jako Diabelskie Fale): Ten atak umożliwiał Sadze dostanie się do umysłu swoich przeciwników, może porazić układ nerwowy zostawiając wroga bezbronnego (jest to osłabiona wersja tego ataku). Silniejsza wersja tego ataku umożliwiała zrobienie prania mózgu przeciwnikowi oraz całkowite jego opanowanie. Osoba, która została zaatakowana tym atakiem wykonywała ślepo wszystkie jego rozkazy. Atak ten odniósł skutek przeciwko Aioli, Shurze (Episode G), Mistrzu Kryształu oraz Ikkiemu, ale w jego przypadku nie odniósł 100% skutku (tylko w mandze). Saga wspominał, że głównie dzięki temu atakowi został Wielkim Mistrzem i Władcą Sanktuarium (Episode G). * Light Speed-Ken - Kosmiczny Wystrzał: Atak podobny do Lightening Plasam Aioli, umożliwiał wystrzał potężnej energii, która dąży w kierunku celu z prędkością światła, prawie nic nie mogło się oprzeć temu atakowi. Saga użył tego ataku przeciwko Ikkiemu i Seiyi i choć ich powalił to w serii Asgard byli uradowani z tego, że poznali ten atak, ponieważ umożliwiło im to unikanie ataków Mima z Benetnash, które były podobne do ataków Sagi. Saga wykorzystał również ten atak w serii Hades, aby zaatakować Shake w Domu Panny, co spowodowało całkowite zniszczenie sufitu tego miejsca. Złota Zbroja Bliźniąt Złota Zbroja Bliźniąt była jedną z najsilniejszych zbroi Rycerzy Ateny. Saga otrzymał swoją zbroje w bardzo młodym wieku, miał około 15 lat kiedy pierwszy raz ją założył. Ta zbroja przedstawia dwóch połączonych ludzi, jest to nawiązanie do braci bliźniaków: Kastora i Polluksa, którzy byli braćmi Heleny Trojańskiej. Czasem mówi się, że byli synami Zeusa. Kastor i Polluks to dwie najjaśniejsze gwiazdy w gwiazdozbiorze Bliźniąt. Saga reprezentuje Kastora, ponieważ jest starszy. Czasem Kastor jest przedstawiany jako zwykły śmiertelnik, a Polluks jako półbóg. Jednakże zbroja symbolizuje też dwie różne osobowości Sagi, gdyż jedna z twarzy na hełmie jest radosna, druga zła. Historia Przed Rycerzami Zodiaku thumb|left|300px|Kanon (bez zbroi) jest winny wszystkim tragediom, gdyż to on obudził w Sadze jego złą stronę. Choć nie dorównywał wiekiem Dohko i Shionowi to był jednym z najstarszych Złotych Rycerzy, a miał 28 lat. Przed wydarzeniami ze spisku, Saga był jednym z najpopularniejszych ludzi w Grecji, był postrzegany jako życzliwy i wspaniałomyślny człowiek, kochany przez wielu, miał przychylność półbożków. Większość ludzi w Sanktuarium nie miała pojęcia, że ukrywa się w nim zło, które Saga od lat próbował poskromić. Tylko jego brat bliźniak Kanon wiedział o tym, co później było jednym z powodów uwięzienia go w lochu w Sunion przez Sagę, kiedy Kanon sugerował, że Saga ulegnie złu. Po uwięzieniu Kanona, Saga stał się bardziej skorumpowany przez zło, które trwało w nim. Nadejście złego Sagi Saga został wezwany z Aiolosem przez Shiona, aby zadecydować który z nich zostanie następnym Wielkim Mistrzem. Ponieważ większość Złotych Rycerzy była za młoda na ten tytuł, wybór mógł paść tylko na zaproszonych gości. Wyjątkiem był Dohko, ale on był zajęty strzeżeniem pieczęci Ateny nałożonej na Hadesa i jego Spectran, więc nie mógł opuścić Krainy Pięciu Wzgórz w Chinach. Niestety dla Sagi to Aiolos został wskazany na tego, który zajmie miejsce na tronie i przygotuje nowonarodzoną Atenę do życia bogini. Ta wiadomość nie ucieszyła Rycerza Bliźniąt i doprowadziła go do walki z Shionem. Kiedy Shion spoglądał na gwiazdy na Wzgórzu Gwiazd wspominał treść przepowiedni wypowiedzianej przez poprzedniego Wielkiego Mistrza. Nagle pojawił się Saga i żądał wyjaśnień, dlaczego najsilniejszy ze Złotych Rycerzy został pominięty przy wyborze następcy tronu. Shion z początku się wahał, ale później wyjaśnił Sadze, że wyczuł obecność wielkiego zła, która z niego emanuje. Nagle włosy Sagi zmieniły kolor z niebieskich na szare, a oczy stały się krwisto czerwone z czarnymi źrenicami, co oznaczało, że Saga został opanowany przez zło, co potwierdziło obawy Shiona. Zanim Wielki Mistrz zdążył cokolwiek zrobić Saga jednym atakiem go zabił. Po śmierci Shiona, Saga w przebraniu Wielkiego Mistrza kierował wielkim spiskiem, który miał trwać 13 lat. Hełm i maska Wielkiego Mistrza umożliwiły Sadze ukrycie jego prawdziwej tożsamości przed światem. Wkrótce Sanktuarium obiegła plotka, że Złoty Rycerz Bliźniąt zniknął. Nowy Wielki Mistrz rządzący w Sanktuarium sam siebie nazywał Aresem. Saga w przebraniu Aresa próbował zabić nowonarodzoną Atenę - zdarzenie to zadecydowało o wygnaniu i śmierci Aiolosa, który chciał uratować niemowlę. Zabrawszy je z zasięgu ostrza tajemniczego Złotego Sztyletu, Aiolos zażądał wyjaśnień od Wielkiego Mistrza. Ares go zignorował i ponowił swój atak na niemowlę, więc Aiolos aby bronić zaatakował go. Atak posłał Aresa na najbliższą ścianę. Siła z jaką odbił się od niej sprawiła, że spadła mu z twarzy maska odsłaniając jego prawdziwe oblicze. To odkrycie wstrząsnęło Aiolosem. Z powodu utraty maski Saga wpadł w furie i jednym silnym atakiem ciężko poranił Aiolosa. Aiolos z obawy o bezpieczeństwo Ateny szybko uciekł z Sanktuarium z dzieckiem w ramionach. To zdarzenie miało wielki wpływ na dalsze losy kilku z głównych bohaterów. Wygnanie Aiolosa i szokujące fakty nie specjalnie przysłużyły się reszcie Sanktuarium, a szczególnie Aioli – młodszemu bratu tak zwanego „zdrajcy”. W wyniku zbrodni Aiolosa przeciwko Atenie i Sanktuarium Aiolia był przez wszystkich nazywany „bratem zdrajcy” i był uważany za najgorszego z rycerzy Ateny. To z kolei pozwoliło Sadze na spokojne manipulowanie Rycerzem Lwa. Mu zaniepokojony tymi wydarzeniami i pojawieniem się Aresa zrezygnował z obowiązku obrony Domu Barana. Przeniósł się do Tybetu, gdzie żył odizolowany od świata. Podobnie postąpił Dohko, który zerwał wszelkie więzi z Sanktuarium, ale pozostał Strażnikiem Pieczęci Ateny. Zostało również ujawnione, że Mu i Dohko znali Shiona osobiście. Shion był mistrzem Mu i najlepszym przyjacielem Dohko i oni już wtedy mogli podejrzewać, że został on zamordowany i zastąpiony przez kogoś innego. Trzeba również wspomnieć, że Maska Śmierci, Shura i Aphrodite byli jednymi z garstki ludzi, którzy znali prawdziwą tożsamość Wielkiego Mistrza. Pozostali jednak mu wierni, ponieważ wierzyli, że „sprawiedliwość można budować siłą”. Jednak przypadek Shury został zmieniony w anime, gdzie był on manipulowany przez kłamstwa Sagi, który powiedział mu, że Atena nadal jest w Sanktuarium. Różnice między mangą i anime W mandze Saga zabił Shiona 13 lat temu i przybrał jego tożsamość na całą serię Sanktuarium. „Wielki Mistrz Ares” nie istnieje w mandze; przez całą serię Sanktuarium wszyscy sądzili (poza tymi, którzy znali prawdę), że Wielkim Mistrzem jest nadal Shion. W pierwszych odcinkach anime, scenarzyści (zanim Masami Kurumada wymyślił historię Sagi i Shiona) postanowili nadać tajemniczemu Wielkiemu Mistrzowi imię Ares. Kiedy musieli rozstrzygnąć historię Shiona i Sagi stworzyli nowego bohatera opowieści, młodszego brata Shiona, któremu nadali imię Ares. W historii napisanej przez Takao Koyamane (głównego scenarzystę anime), opublikowanej w 1987 roku zostało wyjaśnione, że Ares był młodszym bratem Shiona i jego pomocnikiem. Nosił maskę podobną do tej, którą nosił Shion. Po wielu próbach Aresowi udało się poznać prawdę o złej stronie duszy Sagi, przez co wkrótce zginął z jego ręki. Saga przywłaszczył sobie rzeczy Aresa i pod jego maską udawał brata Wielkiego Mistrza. Właśnie od tego momentu Saga był nazywany Aresem w anime. Niedługo po tych wydarzeniach Saga zabił Shiona i zajął jego miejsce na tronie Wielkiego Mistrza. thumb|250px|left|Saga, jako Spectran. Wielki Mistrz Ares Niedługo po zabiciu Aresa, Saga zmęczył się ukrywaniem w tym przebraniu. Po jakimś czasie udało mu się zabić Shiona i ogłosił, że tron przejdzie na jego młodszego brata, czyli Aresa. Aresa, którym oczywiście nadal był Saga ukryty pod nowym strojem i hełmem. Młodszy brat Shiona musiał być niezbyt lubianą, ale za to wpływową osobą, skoro jego imię pozwoliło Sadze na podejmowanie decyzji bez zbyt wielu pytań na ich temat, które miały przybliżyć go do całkowitej władzy nad światem. Wielki Mistrz (szczególnie w anime) był ukazany jako okrutny dyktator, który często zmieniał sposoby postępowania aby zapewnić sobie dominację nad rycerzami z Sanktuarium. Jednak z biegiem czasu wielu zaczęło interesować jak tak naprawdę doszedł do władzy i prawdziwy cel jego działań. Jedną z jego najbardziej interesujących decyzji było odebranie siłą od Rycerzy z Brązu, Złotej Zbroi Strzelca. Ares kochał chaos i śmierć, co dokładnie pokazywały w serii Sanktuarium zmiany, które zaszły w Świątyni. Ares jako Wielki Mistrz najmował i szkolił morderców i zabójców, którzy byli wierni tylko jemu. Sceny śmierci i okrucieństwa pokazane w kilku odcinkach w całości oddawały środowisko, w którym większość służących musiała znosić prawdziwą naturę Aresa. Ostateczne Starcie Wydaje się, że zła strona Sagi nie pochłonęła go całkowicie, czego dowodzi kilka kłótni między dobrą, a złą stroną jego duszy. W ostatecznej walce między nim, a Seiyą i Ikkim, dobry Saga kilka razy podejmował walkę ze swoją złą stroną, aby powstrzymać swoją złą stronę przed zabiciem Seiyi. W mandze to Seiya wykorzystując Złotą Tarczę Ateny wypędził złego ducha z ciała Sagi. W anime to Saga wykorzystując pozostałość Posągu Nike, jakim było Berło Ateny i chwilę wolności, wykończył żyjące w nim zło. Przed zakończeniem serii Saga ostatecznie pozbył się swojej złej strony i aby odzyskać swój honor popełnił samobójstwo przed Ateną przebijając swoje serce własną pięścią. W anime Saga musiał się zmierzyć z Rycerzami z Brązu, Złotymi Rycerzami i samą Ateną. Po jednym, ostatnim ataku od Seiyi, wzmocnionym przez resztę Rycerzy z Brązu, Saga zebrał się na jeszcze jeden, desperacki atak na Atenę. Swoją prawą pięść (reprezentującą jego złą stronę i wyśmiewającą twarz na jego hełmie) skierował na Atenę, ale jego lewa ręka (reprezentująca jego dobrą stronę i spokojną twarz na hełmie) złapała jej berło i przebiła nim ciało Sagi. Wkrótce Saga zmarł w objęciach Ateny, odzyskawszy swoją normalną postać. Po Serii Sanktuarium Ponieważ był jednym z najpopularniejszych bohaterów Rycerzy Zodiaku Saga pojawił się jeszcze kilka razy w tej historii.thumb|right|300px|Dobra strona Sagi. * Seria Asgard: Duch Sagi pojawia się na niebie, aby podnieść na duchu i dać radę Seiyi, który po walce spadł w przepaść. Nagłe pojawienie się ducha Sagi pocieszyło Seiyę i sprawiło, że Seiya zaczął płakać. Nawet po śmierci pozostał wiernym Rycerzem Ateny. * Seria Królestwo Posejdona: Saga pojawia się w urywkach, które miały miejsce przed serią Sanktuarium ze swoim bratem Kanonem, kiedy jego zła strona się ujawniła. Próbował wtedy zamordować swojego brata zamykając go w Sunion. Pojawia się również w ostatnim odcinku tej serii razem z duchami Shury, Camusa i Aiolosa, gdy spoglądali na piękny poranek ze wzgórza w Sanktuarium. * Seria Hades: Saga wraz z Shionem, Camusem i Shurą powrócili ze świata umarłych. Ożywieni rycerze pozornie złamali przysięgę wierności wobec Ateny, aby przysiąc wierność Hadesowi. Na końcu pierwszej serii okazało się, że chcieli oszukać Hadesa, aby ostrzec Atenę przed jego czynami oraz przekazać jej Świętą Zbroję Ateny, aby przeżyła zbliżającą się Świętą Wojnę. Ruszyli na bitwę w Sanktuarium, w czasie której już bez Shiona użyli zakazanej techniki "Athena Exclamation", by zabić Shakę. Po samobójstwie Ateny wraz z Camusem i Shurą napadają na Zamek Heinsteinów w Niemczech, gdzie chcieli zmusić Pandorę, by zabrała ich do Hadesa. Jednakże kilka chwil później zaczyna umierać wraz ze swoimi kompanami, gdyż kończyło się ich życie dane przez Hadesa. Pod koniec drugiej serii Saga (połączony z duszą Kanona) z resztą zabitych Złotych Rycerzy został ożywiony przez energię Cosmo Ateny, aby pomóc Seiyi dostać się do Elizjum. Aby tego dokonać musieli się poświęcić, żeby wydobyć światło słoneczne ze Złotych Zbroi. * Saint Seiya: Legenda purpurowego chłopca: Saga został ożywiony ze swoimi towarzyszami przez Abla, brata Ateny. Saga, Shura i Camus przeciwstawili się jemu, gdy zabił on Atenę. Shura i Camus natychmiast go zaatakowali, ale Saga wolał zaczekać na bardziej odpowiedni czas. Saga powiedział Seiyi, że musi on wykorzystać siódmy zmysł, żeby pokonać Apolla, po czym poświęcił się aby pokonać Jaou z Lynx, jednego z Tytanów brata Ateny, czym umożliwił Seiyi dotarcie do Apolla. * Saint Seiya: Niebiański Rozdział - Uwertura: Saga został pokazany razem z innymi Złotymi Rycerzami kiedy byli skazywani przez bogów z Olimpu za zbrodnie przeciwko bogom. Episode G Saga jest głównym bohaterem w mandze Megumu Okady Episode G. Było tam pokazane, że spiskował z Kronosem, aby uwolnić Tytanów. To właśnie Kronos dał Sadze Złoty Sztylet. Saga został ukazany jako bardzo złożona postać. Jego dwie osobowości, tak jak w oryginalnej mandze wiecznie się kłócą. Pierwszy raz pojawia się tu powiązanie Sagi z bogiem wojny Aresem, czego nie ma w oryginalnej mandze Masamiego Kurumady. Kiedy Kronos przybywa do Sanktuarium, żeby odzyskać swój sztylet, dobra strona Sagi mu na to nie pozwala i zaczyna walkę z Kronosem. Kronos pomimo swojej arogancji przyznał, że Saga był bardzo potężny i powiedział Sadze, że właśnie dlatego mógłby go wesprzeć. Później Saga został trafiony przez Kronosa, który rzucił na niego klątwę, skazując go na życie w kłamstwie i by jego życie było pełne spisków. To jednak nie wystraszyło Sagi. Prawie zabił Kronosa tym samym złotym sztyletem, który dostał od niego, ale jego zła strona mu nie pozwoliła go wykończyć. Saga: Podwójna Natura czy Zły Duch? Często się dyskutuje nad pochodzeniem złej strony Sagi: czy to zły duch przejął nad nim władzę, czy było to naprawdę rozdwojenie jaźni? W trakcie historii zostało ukazane, że Saga ma dwie osobowości: jedną dobrą i jedną złą, która próbowała zabić Atenę i przejąć władzę w Sanktuarium. Zły Saga, kiedy został pierwszy raz pokazany w 7 tomie mangi miał demoniczny wygląd i wydawał się o wiele większy od normalnego człowieka. Kiedy zła strona Sagi przejmowała nad nim władze jego włosy zmieniały kolor z blond na czarne (kolory zostały zmienione w anime, gdzie normalnie niebieskie włosy zmieniały kolor na jasno-szare). Dwa oblicza Sagi mogły ze sobą rozmawiać: w rozmowie jego dobra strona miała pretensje, że jego zła strona zmusiła go do skrzywdzenia Ateny. W tej samej rozmowie zła strona Sagi twierdzi, że jego ciało jest silniejsze, gdy panuje nad jego ciałem i sugeruje, że ciało należy do ich obojga co zdenerwowało dobrego Sagę. Do końca serii Sanktuarium zakładano, że dwie strony Sagi to dwie części jego osobowości, jedna dobra i druga, która chciała przejąć całkowitą władze nad światem, aby (jak to ujął Saga) bronić Ziemię przed chciwymi bogami podobnymi do Ateny. Na ostatnich stronach mangi, gdy na Sagę padło światło ze Złotej Tarczy Ateny jego włosy znowu stały się jasne i można było zobaczyć złego ducha opuszczającego ciało Sagi. Po tym Saga znów stał się sobą i kiedy pojawił się znowu w serii "Hades" już nigdy nie pojawiła się jego zła strona. To właśnie sprawia, że niektórzy wierzą, że Saga został naprawdę opętany przez złego ducha. Duch opuszczający ciało Sagi został pominięty w anime. W serii "Królestwo Posejdona" zostało ujawnione, że to jego brat bliźniak Kanon przeciągnął Sege na złą stronę. Kanon twierdził, że obaj mają złą naturę: Saga zawsze był dobry niczym bóg, a Kanon był całkowicie oddany złu, ale skoro byli braćmi i zawsze wszystko mieli wspólne Kanon był pewny tego, że w Sadze również istnieje zło. To zdarzenie musiało mieć miejsce kilka dni przed wezwaniem Sagi przez Shiona. Później często obwinia się Kanona o to, że to on był winny tragedii w Sanktuarium. Pomysł tego, że obaj mają złą naturę wydaje się sprzeczny z tym co ukazano wcześniej, ponieważ Kanon nie poddawał się żadnej transformacji kiedy był dobry czy zły (kolorem jego włosów pozostał blond w mandze lub niebieski w anime) i żaden duch go nie opuścił kiedy został wreszcie wiernym rycerzem Ateny. Różne wersje imienia Saga po przejęciu władzy w Sanktuarium przyjął imię Ares. To imię może wydawać się podobne do imienia greckiego boga wojny Aresa, ale w Japonii imię Wielkiego Mistrza pisano - Aaresu - i różni się od tego jak w Japonii pisze się imię greckiego boga wojny - Aresu. W wydaniu z napisami na DVD "Rycerzy Zodiaku" wydanym przez ADV Films imię to było pisane "Ares", ale są również inne wersje tego imienia jak np "Arles", która została wykorzystana we francuskim dubbingu serii TV. Powinno się podkreślić, że w historii Takao Koyamay "Wielki Mistrz Ares" zostało powiedziane, że nie ma on nic wspólnego z Greckim bogiem wojny. Kategoria:Złoci Rycerze Kategoria:Wielcy Mistrzowie Kategoria:Spectranie